


The Kiss

by sunflowerspaceman



Series: Sympathy for the Devil [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Someone help these assholes, Tom is fucking smashed, Tord is an asshole who's head over heels, i mentioned this incident in passing in another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: Tom tries to keep his drinking out of the house out of respect for his friends. Tord's the one who brings him home in one piece.





	The Kiss

It was a gorgeous warm summer night, and rather than watching movies at home, Tord was out looking for his alcoholic friend.

 

He was the one that was always sent out. For some reason he usually made short work of finding Tom, and going out to search for him at odd hours of the night was better than the alternative of the entire household worrying until Tom stumbled in at eight in the morning completely blackout drunk and covered in bruises and blood (his own? Someone else's? None of them asked.) and vomit and alcohol. Tord shuddered at the mental image, his grip on the steering wheel tightening ever so slightly, along with his jaw. As much as he'd refuse to admit it--to Tom, at least--he preferred when Tom was safe and within his line of sight. 

 

He came to a stop outside of one of Tom's many regular haunts, the tenth one he'd searched that night. Honestly, the number of pubs in this country was astounding. He stepped out of the car, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Well. If Tom was here, he wasn't anywhere outside the bar itself. Tord ignored the little voice in the back of his head that told him Tom was getting his ass beaten half to death. He needed to focus.

 

A bell jingled as he opened the door. Almost instantly, he locked on to the familiar blue of Tom’s hoodie. A quiet sigh of relief escaped his lips. The crowd in the bar parted easily as Tord walked towards him--maybe they noticed the deadly sharp focus in his expression, maybe they noticed the bruises on his knuckles from the fight he'd gotten into on his way home from work yesterday (for once, the fight was not in an attempt to rescue the fighting scarecrow he called a friend). Whatever the case, Tord was thankful they didn't seem to want to fuck with him at the moment. 

 

Tom was bent over a drink. He hadn't noticed Tord yet. 

 

Like he had done many times before, Tord took advantage of this, grabbing and slinging Tom up and around his shoulders before the drunk knew what was going on. He spared a weary look to the bartender. “How much is his bill?”

 

The bartender didn't even flinch. This had happened before. “£75.” She watched as Tord fished out his wallet and held out his credit card to pay for Tom. Like he always did. He easily ignored the slurred insults and swears being thrown at him, and the weak blows to his body until he was able to get Tom buckled in the passenger’s seat of his car.

 

“Do not unbuckle this seatbelt, or  _ I swear to God _ I will stop the car and I will leave you  _ stranded in a ditch. _ ” That was a lie, but it got Tom to sit somewhat peacefully in his seat instead of protesting. Tord sighed and slipped into the driver's side next to him. 

 

The two of them stayed silent for a while, the only sound in the car being  _ Mr. Blue Sky  _ quietly oozing out of the radio. Tom stared out of the window, and Tord risked occasional glances at him. 

 

“...You really need to stop doing this. You scared the shit out of Edd.”

 

“Why d’you care, fuckhead?”

 

“Because I'm your friend, cocksucker. I was worried too.”

 

Tom fell silent for a bit, then started giggling. Tord sighed. “What is it?”

 

“Remember that time I climbed out the window?”

 

Tord smacked his head into the steering wheel as Tom started to full on laugh. 

 

Yes. 

 

He remembered very well.

 

After what seemed like ages, they pulled up to the house. Tom’s laughter had died down to a weak chuckle. Tord helped him out of the car and guided the tall, gangly man to the front door. God, they needed to wash that hoodie again. The smell of vodka was overwhelmingly powerful, and made him wanted to gag. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord’s shoulders while Tord fumbled with the keys. It was too dark. Finally, he got the door open, and supported Tom as he walked inside. 

 

Edd mouthed thank you. Tord nodded in acknowledgment. Tom didn't seem to notice anything that was going on until they got to the door of his room.

 

“You have good hair.”

 

Tord didn't pay much attention. “You need to get to bed.”

 

“Y-yeah, yeah, but like, Tord…” Tom ran a hand through Tord's hair, brow furrowed in concentration but about as delicate as a small child. “Your hair’s--your hair is great.” His hand came to rest on the back of Tord’s neck. “It's so great.”

 

Tord was turning pink at this point, and getting flustered. “Tom--” was all he managed to get out before Tom pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

 

Tord all of a sudden didn't mind the smell of vodka.

 

When Tom pulled away, Tord was an absolute blushing mess, too stunned to react to anything until Tom started to fall backwards. Quickly, Tord snapped out of his daze and caught him by his arm. With a quiet sigh, he scooped him up and carried him to bed. 

 

“G’night, Tord.” Tom hummed when he was finally safe under the covers.

 

“Goodnight, Tom.” Tord watched to make sure he actually fell asleep, readjusted his blanket a little, and hesitated for a second. After a moment of thought, he tucked Tom's bear under the covers with him before exiting the room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Tord sank to the floor, brushing his fingers against his lips in awe.  _ Did that really just happen? _

 

He sat there. He couldn't help but replay that kiss over and over again in his mind’s eye. Tom tasted like alcohol, of course, but and those toast sandwiches he was so fond of. His lips were a chapped from constantly wiping vodka off of them. And it was messy and Tom hadn't really been in his right mind when doing so, and he most likely wouldn't remember in the morning (a fact that continually sent a sharp pain through Tord’s chest).

 

It was the best kiss Tord had ever had.

 

He stood, and lowered his head, and sighed, and raised his head, and walked into the living room to join Edd.


End file.
